


Right Here, Right Now

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, G!P, Oneshot, Pregnancy, Smut, g!p Mikasa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha has been a little off since their move from Trost to Maria, but Mikasa isn't sure why. When Mikasa questions if their sex life is to blame, Sasha finally admits what's really been bothering her. She's pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Here, Right Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuciferneverLies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferneverLies/gifts).



> For you bro <3

“Just freakin’ forget it then, okay?” Sasha yelled, throwing the menu aside and storming from the restaurant. Their group of friends—Connie, Ymir, Historia, Eren and Armin, all sent Mikasa very surprised looks. Mikasa herself sported one as well.

“Okay,” Connie started slowly, pressing his menu down onto the table. His earlier laughter had fled completely, replaced now by discomfort and uncertainty. “I didn’t mean to upset her like that. I was just, you know, joking.”

Mikasa nodded. “We know that,” she assured. “I don’t know why Sasha got so mad.”

“You did insinuate that Sasha is fat,” Armin piped up quietly. He had tactfully returned to studying the menu, even when everyone’s eyes turned to him.

“Well, I mean,” Connie sputtered, standing and pressing his fists into the cool glass table. “I always do! I call her fat and she calls me bald!”

“You have always been bald,” Eren interjected. “Not really the same thing.”

Mikasa sensed a real fight looming, so she stood quickly and signalled for everyone to relax. “Look, with the recent move and all, I think Sasha is just under a lot of stress. I know the bakery has been understaffed as well, and a lot of responsibility has been placed on her. Would you mind if I excused myself for a moment, to see where she went?”

From the far end of the table Historia was the first to comment, having been quiet the entire time. She and Ymir were often like that. Caught up in each other and only concerned for each other, unless something disturbed them. In the past Mikasa had envied them, not until she had stepped foot into the new bakery and set her eyes on one of their employees—Sasha. It was love at first sight. Lots and lots of awkward stalking and eventual flirting led to a date, then two, and then finally they became an item. Four years later they were married. Mikasa had never been happier. Though not so much this last week.

“Of course not!” Historia assured.

“She has been a little more snappy than usual,” Armin added, yet again interjecting with his cool, smooth logic. There was something else in the way he said it, and in the way he glanced up before pasting a smile on his face. After a second the smile became genuine.

“Yeah, the dumbass,” Connie mumbled, dropping back into his seat.

Mikasa sighed, but she bid them farewell—not missing the way Ymir eyed her—and hurried out of the restaurant. At first she had no idea where Sasha could have run off to, but then she noticed familiar brown hair and walked over to her car. Inside Sasha sat slumped in her own lap, arms over her head. Sighing yet again, Mikasa climbed in by the driver’s side. She sat silently for a moment, waiting to see if Sasha would acknowledge her, but she didn’t. Finally she reached out and ran a hand through Sasha’s soft hair.

“Sasha, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she mumbled against her knees.

“That wasn’t nothing in there.”

“No really.” Sasha sat up, face dry and devoid of any devastating emotion. She simply seemed normally upset, though even that was unusual on her face. Sasha was usually obnoxiously happy. That’s what Mikasa loved most about her. “I don’t know, that’s the thing. Nothing is… wrong.” Her breath caught for a moment, stuck on that last word like she wanted to rephrase her sentence, but didn’t. Mikasa didn’t press her.

“Do you want to go home?”

Sasha’s tense shoulders relaxed, and she only nodded shortly. She slipped her seatbelt on, slumping in the seat again. Mikasa didn’t question her or stop to ask why. She could tell that Sasha had something heavy weighing on her, and more than anything she wanted to ease that weight. If that meant being rude to their friends and ditching, then so what?

Mikasa started the car without hesitation and then headed for the highway, away from the central business district and towards the more residential areas. They had a lovely home there, since they had recently moved from Trost all the way up to Maria, to follow Sasha’s new job and join all their old friends. Mikasa wondered now if that had been the right decision. It was only a month in, and so far Sasha hadn’t appeared too happy. Due to that, they hadn’t been all that intimate either. Mikasa thought about the last time they had made love, but dismissed the idea. Now wasn’t the time or the place. Though she probably needed to bring that up with Sasha, in case they were lacking there, somehow.

Sasha remained mostly silent, besides her occasional loud sighing. She did it in such a way that Mikasa knew it was a plea for her to start prodding. Sasha couldn’t always outright ask. She needed specific hints that only Mikasa seemed to ever understand. After years together, Mikasa knew how to read Sasha like a book.

And currently, there was something heavy on Sasha’s mind that she wanted to desperately talk about, but was too scared to.

“Want to talk about it?” Mikasa asked quietly.

Sasha sighed loudly again, but she sat a little straighter. Her eyes still stared out over the road. They had just left the exit of the highway, turning onto a smaller road that led through Maria’s dense forest. Oddly enough, it was through this forest that led to the more expensive houses. It was along the coastline too, so most were perched right beside the beautiful beach.

“Mikasa,” Sasha started. She swallowed hard, throat bobbing. “What is one thing in the world you could never forgive me for?”

Mikasa tapped her fingertips against the steering wheel. “Eating tacos without me, maybe.”

Sasha’s nervousness seemed to ebb slightly. Her lips twitched into a smile, and Mikasa’s chest warmed slightly, relieved to still have such an effect on the love of her life. Feeling a little more confident, Mikasa slowed the car down to ensure the ride was a little longer. Sasha enjoyed car rides. Like a puppy.

“Well, of course I’d never do that, you know I wouldn’t.” Sasha’s smile quickly melted away. “There are some things we never really talked about, you know, the possibilities. Things that could happen between us…” She furrowed her brows, like she was struggling to explain herself.

Mikasa’s stomach tightened. She wrapped her fists more firmly around the steering wheel, eyes focused on the road. _Is this about the sex?_ she wondered to herself. _Because we sure haven’t been having a lot of that. I can’t think of anything else, besides that. Sasha is always so busy at work, and when she gets home, she’s too tired. Oh god, please don’t let it be that she’s unsatisfied._

“—kasa. Mikasa?”

Mikasa shook her head, returning quickly to the present. She was glad for her ability to remain on autopilot as she drove, though she chastised herself for spacing out like that. “Sorry,” she said quickly, sending Sasha a nervous glance. “Sasha, what is this about? You can talk to me.”

Sasha’s hands clenched atop her lap. “Look, I just… the thing is, this past month… since we moved, I just…” she huffed in irritation. “There’s this thing that I need to tell you, and I’m not sure what your reaction will be.”

“You can tell me anything, Sash’. You know I love you no matter what.”

“I know that,” Sasha said, smiling, “but this isn’t something we spoke about. Like, what if’s and how to handle it, you know?”

Mikasa steeled herself, and then she simply gathered her courage and asked the question that was nagging at her. “Is it our sex life?” she blurted quickly.

“Our…? What?”

Mikasa felt her cheeks warm slightly, but not enough for it to be noticeable. To anyone else, she would remain cool and stoic. But with Sasha, Mikasa felt no need to remain so robotic and so in control. With Sasha she was human, and yes, humans occasionally blushed. Though many wouldn’t believe that Mikasa was capable of the feat.

“I just noticed that since we moved here, we’ve hardly had sex at all. I understand that the job is tough on you, Sash’. I can’t expect you to be in the mood after a long day at work. I’m just… is it something I’m doing? Or not doing?”

Sasha gave her a long, hard stare. It made Mikasa squirm in her seat. She wished she hadn’t driven so slowly, so that she could use getting home as an excuse to bolt out of the car—not while it was still in motion.

“Mikasa.” Sasha’s voice was quiet but firm, which drew Mikasa’s eyes towards her immediately. To her relief, there was amusement and affection in Sasha’s eyes. She still seemed nervous, but the twitching of her limbs and the tensing in her jaw had disappeared. “I’m only pregnant.”

Mikasa blinked. She calmly parked the car along the side of the road and then exhaled slowly, staring ahead. A few silent seconds passed, Sasha staring warily, until Mikasa’s limbs unfroze and she turned to fully face Sasha.

“You’re pregnant?”

Sasha paled slightly and looked away. “Well, yeah. I took some tests just after we moved here. I wanted to tell you, but I guess I wasn’t sure when? Or how? And then work, and ugh… but babe, it’s not our sex life.” Sasha sighed. “I think I was also a little scared to get frisky, too, after I found out.”

Mikasa swallowed. It felt like an entire existence of butterflies had suddenly transported into her belly and were now fighting to the death to exit out of her lungs. She exhaled. “You’re pregnant?”

“You’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Mikasa leaned over suddenly, pulling Sasha’s face to her own. The kiss was sudden but intense, filled with all the passion and longing Mikasa had kept to herself over the course of three weeks. She injected as much love into it as she could, too. Her efforts were rewarded with the sexiest groan as it left Sasha’s lips. When Mikasa swiped at Sasha’s bottom lip with her tongue, she felt Sasha almost melt in her arms. Mikasa pulled back, Sasha following her until she was seated on her lap. They both panted harshly.

“Is that a yay?” Sasha enquired, cheeks pink.

Mikasa chuckled. “Of course it’s a yay, Sash’. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I was just being dumb.”

“Yeah you were.” Mikasa laughed suddenly, then she grew quiet, struck with sudden awe and excitement. “Oh my god, you’re pregnant. With my baby.”

“Yes, yours.”

“Who else’s would it be?”

Sasha paused. “You’re the only one I’ve had sex with, so…” she grinned, shrugging her shoulders. A sudden darkness filled her eyes, one that Mikasa knew all too well. Simply that look sent a shiver down Mikasa’s spine, one that ended right between her legs.

“Speaking of…” Mikasa drifted off, lightly fingering the hem of Sasha’s shirt. She could see a hint of pale skin, so she slipped her fingers further to caress Sasha’s soft stomach. Sasha’s breath hitched. “I don’t suppose now would be an appropriate time to celebrate?”

Sasha’s cheeks darkened, and her chest began to heave with harsher breaths. “What do you have in mind?”

Mikasa slid her fingertips lower, skimming just underneath the waistband of Sasha’s pants. The skin was very warm there, and so soft. Sasha’s hitching breath made Mikasa just as breathless. Fire lit her skin, and when she eased Sasha into another deep kiss, blood flowed downwards. Her cock stirred only slightly, but it was apparently enough for Sasha to feel.

“Here?” she asked, gasping. “Now?”

Mikasa grinned, nipping at her lower lip. She let her hands travel round to Sasha’s backside, giving it a firm squeeze. “Here. Now.”

“We haven’t been this adventurous in a while,” Sasha panted. Her hands were shaking slightly, so Mikasa pressed a kiss to each palm, and then she guided Sasha’s arms around her neck and pushed the car seat as far as it would go. Sasha laughed.

“It’s been three weeks,” Mikasa added huskily. “I can’t wait until the drive home.”

“It’s like five minutes,” Sasha insisted playfully.

Mikasa pressed up into Sasha, only slightly, but enough to inform her of the impressive bulge in her pants. Sasha wasted no time after that. She gripped the edges of her shirt and then tugged it off completely. Her bra went next, and then she stared down at Mikasa, waiting. Mikasa grinned in return, but she relented and discarded her own shirt and bra as well. She enjoyed the hungry look Sasha gave her, the way her beautiful eyes slid across her skin. Desire welled up within Mikasa, making her feel uncomfortably tight in her jeans.

“Sash’, babe,” she started, wincing. “It’s getting a little tight in here. Care to help me out?”

Sasha’s eyes flashed, as did her smile. “Of course.” She scooted backwards a little, just enough to access Mikasa’s zipper. Once it was pulled down, Mikasa lifted her hips so that Sasha could slid her jeans down her toned legs. The tight boxers remained, only since Sasha seemed to be in a slightly teasing mood.

Mikasa lifted a brow. “Touch me?” she asked softly. Her cock wasn’t completely hard yet, but it was large and obvious as Sasha stared down at it. Just remembering the last time Sasha had ridden her made Mikasa harden further, creating a slow throb of arousal along the shaft.

Sasha didn’t spare any words. She reached out with a sure hand, gripping Mikasa at the base, then stroking all the way to the tip through the fabric of her boxers. She started a slow motion with her hand, skilfully stroking Mikasa until she had no choice but to still Sasha’s hand with her own, wincing yet again.

“I don’t want to come in my boxers,” she uttered breathlessly.

Sasha sucked in a harsh breath. “Where do you want to come then?” Her gaze was electrifying and intense, urging Mikasa to say the only thing Sasha wanted to hear.

“Inside of you, Sasha.”

Sasha immediately removed the last of her own clothing. While she did Mikasa slipped her boxers down until she sprang free, relieved and slightly more aroused when the cool air hit her sensitive, hard flesh. When Sasha’s eyes zeroed in on her cock, Mikasa had to supress a heavy moan.

“Wow, it really has been three weeks,” Sasha gasped. She scooted closer, thighs wet, her folds glistening and pink. Her clit was swollen, peeking eagerly out of its hood. Mikasa couldn’t resist the temptation and swept her thumb over it, pleased when Sasha went rigid at the sensation. Sasha leaned in to kiss her slowly, moaning into her mouth as Mikasa continued to circle atop her clit. Eventually Sasha couldn’t take it, and Mikasa chuckled when brown eyes blinked at her in frustration.

“Eager?”

Sasha lifted a brow, and then her eyes flicked down between them. Mikasa’s cock was pressed up against Sasha’s slick thigh, harder than it had ever been. The head was a harsh red, dripping pre-come already. Sasha reached down and closed her fist around it, smirking when it made Mikasa hiss.

“I’m not the only one,” she accused. “Look how hard you are.”

Mikasa bit into her lip. “That’s just what you do to me.”

“Mikasa.” Sasha leaned forward, brushing her lips along the side of Mikasa’s jaw. She pressed soft kisses there, palming her shaft at the same time. “I love you so much.” She pressed forward, guiding Mikasa’s cock until the head was situated at her entrance. Sasha pushed down slowly, eyes squeezed shut. Mikasa’s hands slid around her hips, adding a tiny bit of pressure, but not too much to intervene much. Sasha groaned lowly when the head slipped in, and then she slid all the way down in one fast, fluid motion. She pulled back, catching Mikasa’s burning gaze. “No more talking,” she ordered.

Mikasa nodded dumbly. Sasha lifted her hips and then dropped down. They both groaned. Mikasa had missed the feel of being inside of Sasha, feeling the swollen, rough edges of her front wall, the way she clenched around her, wet and hot. The way Sasha leaned into her for support, shuddered and panted against her skin. Sasha’s rhythm was a little wild, and every thrust downwards Mikasa could feel the head of her cock catch against Sasha’s front wall, drawing a desperate moan each time. She angled specifically to hit that spot, thrusting upwards when Sasha slid down.

They kissed again, frantic and hungry as Sasha rode Mikasa like it was their first time. Mikasa groaned into her mouth, head swimming from the pressure pounding along her cock. She wanted to come so badly, but it was still too soon. Desperate not to let go too soon, she expertly flipped them over, taking over the sloppy rhythm Sasha had set out with. Sasha’s legs wound around her waist, drawing her in harder.

Mikasa pressed her face against Sasha’s throat, rocking against her. She could feel a slight swell at Sasha’s abdomen with how closely they were pressed together, and it made her chest flutter with warmth and love. She lifted herself slightly, then let her hand caress Sasha’s side, all the way down to her belly. She never stopped her hips, never stopped thrusting into Sasha, but she did slow her motions. Her fingertips caressed the skin there, and when their eyes met and Mikasa saw all the love Sasha had ever held for her, mixed in with the desire and the want, she couldn’t hold herself back.

Mikasa’s jaws snapped shut and the muscles bunched as her cock throbbed hard, come pulsing from the tip, filling Sasha up. Sasha cried out as well. She came a second later, inner walls fluttering so harshly that Mikasa spiralled into another orgasm, coming even harder than before. She emptied herself completely, giving a few more shallow thrusts until she could barely move. She simply collapsed forward against Sasha’s chest, huffing. A warm hand caressed the taught muscles at her shoulders.

“Well that was…” Sasha began, trailing off. “That was wow.”

Mikasa smiled. “Yeah, wow.” She wrapped her arms around Sasha, pulled her impossibly close, and kissed her. “You’re pregnant.”

“If I wasn’t 100% before, I definitely am now.”

Mikasa laughed. “Shit, we forgot a condom, didn’t we?”

“Well, there was no real point.”

Mikasa could feel that she was still hard. Even though she had just experienced the biggest orgasm of her life, she was in no way ready to finish. Sasha was warm against her, still pulsing slightly around her shaft, and every time they moved a spark of pleasure ran through Mikasa’s body. She peppered lazy kisses along Sasha’s throat, all the way up to her lips.

“Want to head home and use our bed instead?” she suggested, grinning.

Sasha ran a hand through her hair, sighing. “If we must.”

But they remained there, tangled up in each other, Mikasa still seated deeply inside of Sasha. Neither made any move to dress, so they simply stayed there, Mikasa painting lazy circles around Sasha’s hip with a fingertip, Sasha doing the same to her lower back.

And they had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are most welcomed ^^


End file.
